TShirt
by Yung Girl K
Summary: This story is based off a song by Destiny's Child. Kim is being a really bad girl in Shego's T-shirt. please read and review.


A/N I do not own Kim Possible or Shego. No matter how badly I want to own them both :) This Fan Fic was inspired by a Destiny's Child song called T-shirt. This is my second Kim Possible Fan Fic so tell me if you like it or hated. Hope you enjoy. Now on with the story! :)

**Kim's POV**

Kim knew she was wrong but, she just couldn't help herself. She was lonely and her love was on a business trip. She missed the feel of the pale-skinned woman against her. The green skinned woman was on a three day business trip. She knew her woman would be back soon but, she need a little loving right now. She missed her love so much that she had on one of Shego's t-shirt for comfort. Kim Possible was lying in their bed with her hands in places they shouldn't be. She had music playing to set the mood even more. It felt like she wasn't alone while she was doing something naughty without her paramour.

Outside she could hear the rain on the window pane. Kim thought she heard Shego name. Alas it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She swore she could her Shego voice in her ear. Kim hands were going along with the music that was playing in the background. She wished Shego was here to take the t-shirt off for her. Kim wanted Shego's body on top of her. The ex-sidekick digits going in and out of her. Those notions add even more fuel to the fire for Kim. Her hands began to work in earnest after that. Kim's hands were fine but she wanted her lover's fingers instead of her own. She just wanted the sensation of the ex-sidekick on her.

She missed her lover so much at the moment. She needed her paramour there to pull her T-shirt off and take her and claim her. After their love making session she would fall asleep in her paramour's arms. Kim could smell her own lust coming from her leaking center. She didn't want just her lust, she wanted the combined smell of Shego and her own lust together in the bedroom. With all the longing that was going through Kim at the moment her body was going insane at that point.

**Shego's POV**

Shego's body was in limbo since getting off the plane. She hated jet-leg but she was thankful to be home. She had managed to get the deal done in two days instead of three. She was home, all she wanted to do lie down and hold her princess. Speaking of which, she heard the music coming from her and Kimmie's bedroom. She thought her and Kimmie had the ultimate bond that couldn't be broken. She also knew the will is weak.

Being a former master thief she took the stairs quickly and quietly as possible. Getting close she could hear fuck sounds coming her princess. Hearing those sounds Shego began to see red at that point. She kick open the door. What she saw made Shego go from anger to her center needing a little attention. Kim Possible was spread eagle on the bed with three fingers in her pussy. Kim stop what she doing with a blush over came her face. "What are you doing home so early?" Kim asked with lust in her eyes. "I wanted to come home to my red-head queen that all." Shego said dropping to her knees in between her princess's legs. My my Kimmie someone been naughty while I was gone huh? Shego said her lips close to Kim neither lips. Kim felt Shego's breath against her and shivered and dripped even more.

Shego smiled when she felt her lover shiver. She gave Kim's pussy a sweet little kiss before really tasting her love. When Kim felt Shego lips finally make connect with her, she nearly lost it. She grab Shego head and push it down even more. Shego chuckled. "Well Well someone missed me?" Shego said with a smirk. Shego finally looked up from Kim's legs and notice her pumpkin had on one of her T-shirts.

Shego smiled, and went back to making love to Kim with her mouth. Kim Possible had what she wanted, Shego between her legs. Shego add another finger in Kim. Shego grinned; she had Kimmie mewing like a little kitten. "Does my Kimmie want to cum?" Kim had been close to the edge since Shego came into the room. Now was dripping and waiting to bust. All poor Kim could do was nod her red mane. Shego with too fingers still inside of Kim, crawled on top of the red head. Kissing her way up her lover. She made it to her paramour's ear and lick the outside of it. Taking a break from playing with Kimmie's ears to whisper "Kimmie if you want to cum so badly just cum." After she said, That Shego took her fingers out of her. Kim was about to whine but then Shego pulled her into into a breath taking kiss. Maybe thirty second into the kiss Shego took three fingers and ram into her pumpkin's special spot.

Kim saw stars after that. Shego smiled she loved watching her princess come down from her sexual high. Still shaking and shivering pull Shego close to her so they could nestled down for sleep. Shego kissed the hero's lips and lay top of her.

"Well sweetie maybe I should give you so more of my T-shirts for when I'm away." "I love you Kim Possible", Shego said. Kim just smiled and pulled Shego down for a kiss. "I love you to Shego."

THE END

A/N Well that the end. Hope you guys like it. Please review tell me if liked it or hated it just review. Thank you so much for reading. Peace :)


End file.
